gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZR2A-2502A Hades
The ZR2A-2502A Hades (aka Hades) is the basic mobile suit unit of Chimera and Neo-ZAFT, This unit uses strength in numbers they are able to overpower most types of old world machines including the Zaku Warrior or GOUF Ignited. This unit uses two groups of long-ranged Strike packs to be able to destroy large groups of enemies at a time or perhaps whole colony with a flood of nuclear winter. It appears during in during season 1 while Chimera Corporation is making it while feuding with the Equatorial Union and later appears in battle during season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Styled after a roman "Hastati" painted with black armor this unit is made for both Space & Land based battle during missions as well. The Hades are not as powerful at close-range however carries a Heat Sword for close range combat, with a large group of long-range equippment however it appears unable the slower of the group however they are able to fight on par with the RGFQ-121 Barrett series of mobile suits used by the union. Also they are the only unit in Chimera to be armed with Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers stolen from the Russian government during a raid in the fighting wars between the Equatorial Union and Forsaken during the events of Zero Era. Armaments *'8-barrel Missile Launcher' :The suit has two miss lie launches of eight mounted on each shoulder after locked onto the target it fires a huge caliber missile which flies to the target before exploding trailing off using heat from the engine to track them down. The missiles can also be locked to firing at a single location instead of a heat source instead however they won't change course once fired. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus IV" 95mm CIWS' :Mounted on the top of the Hades head it mainly features 2 "Picus" 95mm CIWS IV guns mounted in the head. These light projectile weapons are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'Heat Sword Type VIII' :Enforced with a beam saber over the blade this heated blade has a much more higher cutting power then normal beam sabers, due to the reformed frame and heated blade inside it. The sword can be stored in the shield when not in combat. *'Type 50 LG1-Beam Rifle' :Chimera corp's automatic beam assault rifle, it carries a beam duel cell inside which is attached onto the gun letting it recharge overtime instead of reloading ammo to during combat. They also carry a much lighter caliber assault however it has greater effect on more heavily armored machines. Optionable Weaponary *'Anti-Beam Treated Shield' :Each Hades unit is equipped with a handheld defensive equipment, it is used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield is also anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons. However, the shield has its limit and can be damaged or even destroyed by extremely powerful attack, such as a positron cannon blast. *'Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers' The Hades carries a large hard-point for two MK-5 Nuclear Missiles which, is using a laser-guided missile launcher program to help guide the missiles to their target, each missile are equipped with 55 mile radius around which is double the radius of that of the missiles used during the attack on the plants during Gundam Seed Destiny. *'Hyper Matter Rail-gun Launcher' :This weapon can be equipped with strike pack style Rail-gun launchers and mounted on back of both shoulders. The Railgun launchers were capable of fire highly magnetic metallic shards that fires an high-speed that tears apart nearby enemies. They also capable to destroy larger armaments and anti-beam defenses. System Features *'Hardpoint for Nuclear Strike & Railgun Strike Pack' :Hades is capable of mounting Nuclear Striker Pack and Hyper Matter Railgun Cannon thus being able to adapt to be able to be able to fire huge rain of an electrically powered electromagnetic projectile launcher that fires at high speed or fires a group of nuclear missiles to completely destroy a nation/Colony. Trivia *The reference of the name Hades was the ancient Greek god of the underworld. Eventually, the god's name came to designate the abode of the dead. In Greek mythology, Hades is the oldest male child of Cronus and Rhea considering the order of birth from the mother, or the youngest, considering the regurgitation by the father. Category:Unoservix Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Chimera Category:NEO-ZAFT